


In The Sweet Hereafter

by Nope



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-08
Updated: 2003-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: Harry and Draco after the final battle.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	In The Sweet Hereafter

Draco snuggled closer to Harry watching, from the corner of his eye, the shadowy shape behind the shimmering glass ovals.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You look rather neatly sinister when you're sat like that."

"Like what?"

"All red lit, with flames in your eyes."

"...Thank you. I think."

"I'm saying you look good."

"My clothes are torn, my hair's a mess and I'm bloodstained. I look like shit, Draco."

"Well, I think you look good."

"...Oh."

"Are you blushing?"

"No!"

"I made you blush. That's so cute."

"'m not blushing."

"Okay."

The fire crackled and spat.

"You really think I'm cute?" asked Harry.

"Yes."

"Oh."

They sat watching the flames, each holding a stick over the heat.

"Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"What are these things again?"

"Marshmallows."

"Oh. Right."

"They're fine, Draco. They're made of--"

"Of what?"

"Never mind."

"Of what, Harry?"

"Sugar, mostly."

"Mostly?!"

"Here." Harry held his stick over. "Shut up and eat."

"Mmmph. Mmm."

"Good?"

"Sweet."

"Good."

"Are there any more?"

"Loads. I guess one of the Deatheaters had a sweet tooth."

"Probably Bellatrix."

"Bitch."

"Oh, yeah."

Sparks rode the thermals up into the night sky.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"How long before they find us?"

"Shouldn't be long now."

"Do you think they know?"

"That we killed Voldemort?"

"Yeah."

"I think the screaming and the explosions and large parts of Malfoy Manor raining down all over south-west England might have been a bit of a clue, yes."

"But it's charmed so that people can't see--"

"Draco."

"All I meant was--"

"They're coming, Draco. They're already searching, I promise. I'll keep you safe."

"You will?"

"Always."

"...How long do you think Father will keep burning?"

"A couple of hours at least. Lucius was surprisingly fat." Harry's arm wrapped around Draco's shoulders. "Don't worry. We'll throw another Deatheater on the fire for luck."


End file.
